ONE LOVE
by Nowaki arashi
Summary: Re-publis for chapter 2 and 3 Sasuke jatuh cinta sama pamannya sendiri Naruto, dan bertekat menjadikan pamannya sebagai ukenya saat umurnya menginjak 12 tahun sedangkan Naruto masih 17 tahun. apa yang terjadi? SASUNARU 4ever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **One Love

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo ****bertebaran** kemana-mana, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'****_mind_****'**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Di sebuah pemakaman **

Berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun didepan sebuah kuburan dengan membawa sebuket bunga matahari kesukaan kakaknya yang telah meninggal.

"Nee-chan" gumamnya sambil meletakkan bunga matahari kesukaan kakaknya.

"Aku rindu dengan mu" lanjutnya sambil mengelus nisan kakaknya, Namikaze Shion yang meninggal karena penyakitnya.

Tanpa disadarinya seseorang muncul dari arah belakangnya.

"Naru-chan?" kata orang itu sambil menepuk bahu anak yang dipanggilnya Naru-chan.

"Itachi nii-chan" kata remaja itu yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto adik dari Namikaze Shion, Shion juga adalah istri dari Uchiha Itachi.

Kemudian mereka berdoa untuk Shion bersama-sama. Tak lama setelah mereka berdoa, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak kecil dari belakang mereka.

"Ayah" panggil seorang bocah berumur sekitar 7tahun yang perawakannya sama dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke, kemarilah" panggil Itachi pada putra satu-satunya buah cintanya bersama Shion.

Sasuke segera ketempat ayahnya dan Naruto berada.

"Wah Sasuke, kau sudah sebesar ini. Terakhir aku melihat mu, kau masih berumur sekitar 4 tahun" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut.

Semenjak kematian Shion, Itachi dan Sasuke pindah ke jerman. Jadi jarang sekali mereka bertemu kecuali pada musim liburan, Itachi selalu menitipkan Sasuke pada ayah dan ibu Naruto. Namun karena banyak pekerjaan jadilah Itachi jarang pulang ke jepang.

"Ayo Sasuke, beri salam pada paman Naruto"

"Tapi ayah, dia terlalu muda untuk jadi paman ku" tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ahahaha.." tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benar katanya, aku masih 12 tahun belum pantas jadi paman untuknya, lagi pula aku g mau terlihat tua seperti om-om"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, kecuali Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Naruto.

'_Cantik_'

Tanpa disadarinya semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sepertinya Sasuke telah jatuh cinta disaat umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian..**

"Panaaaaaas" teriak kesakitan seorang remaja 17 tahun yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan ramen cup panasnya kerena kecerobohannya sendiri, Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Semenjak Namikaze Minato dipindah tugaskan ke amerika bersama Uzumaki Kushina istrinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartementnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berdiam diri di apatementnya, padahal ini adalah liburan musim panas.

"Sial itu ramen terakhirku" gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan tumpahan ramennya yang berceceran dilantai apartementnya.

Setelah membersih ceceran ramen, Naruto membuka lemari es dan isinya hanya air mineral.

"Tak ada makanan sama sekali"

Sudah 2 bulan ini kedua orang tua Naruto tidak mengiriminya uang, lantaran mereka kecewa saat mendengar Naruto hanya mengahambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk membeli video game dan membuat nilainya selalu jelek. Naruto memang tidak terlalu pintar mangkanya jangan heran di sekolah Naruto itu selalu mendapat nilai jelek, kalau saja Naruto bisa tekun belajar mungkin saja ia bisa masuk ke SMA yang menjadi terfavorit di jepang.

"Ayah dan ibu tega sekali membiarkan ku kelaparan seperti ini" katanya sedih sambil jongkok dipojokan dapur.

Ting..tong

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel apartementnya menyadarkannya kembali kedunia (?).

"Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini" sungutnya kesal sambil melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Saat sudah membuka pintu, Naruto begitu terkejut saat ia melihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang berdiri tepat didepan apartementnya dengan membawa tas besar.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini aku" jeda sebentar.

"Dasar dobe" anak itu pun masuk kedalam apartement Naruto tanpa menunggu izin dari pemiliknya.

Sementara Naruto sendiri masih meloading ucapan bocah itu.

'_sepertinya aku kenal wajah itu'_

Seketika ia mengingat kakak iparnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, tunggu" Naruto segera menyusul bocah Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau putra Itachi nii-san, kau.." sedikit jeda.

"Sasuke kan?"

"Baru sadar kau" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kyaaaa kau sudah sebesar ini" tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Padahal dulu kau imut sekali, pendek, dan pipi mu tembem seperti bakpau" kata Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

Maklum saja Naruto sampai pangling pada Sasuke, sudah 4 tahun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Lepas..aku bukan balita lagi" kata Sasuke mendorong Naruto.

"Jangan bilang begitu, sudah lama aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mu" kata Naruto sambil memelukm dirinya sendiri.

"Dobe"

Seketika tanda siku besar muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Do..dobe, kau bilang aku dobe, dasar teme" kata Naruto kesal sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri malah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih marah-marah tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Hei teme, dengar yah, begini-begini aku ini masih p-a-m-a-n mu. Jadi bersikap sopanlah pada ku" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata "paman"

"Cih, paman.." decih Sasuke singkat.

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas jadi pamaku.." lanjut Sasuke kasar.

"Ap.." belum selesai ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kerah kemejanya dengan mudah kerena tinggi Sasuke mencapai pundak Naruto, jadi mudah saja Sasuke meraih kerah kemeja Naruto yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran remaja 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke kebalikan dari Naruto, pertumbuhannya sangat cepat bahkan di umur 12 tahun tingginya diatas rata-rata anak seusianya.

"Kau itu lebih pantas menjadi uke ku dari pada menjadi p-a-m-a-n ku" kata Sasuke dingin dengan memberikan penekanan kata "paman"

Sementara Naruto, ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium tepat di bibir Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian mendorong Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme, jangan kurang ajar, aku ini masih paman mu brengsek" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

'_Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan menjadi milik ku p-a-m-a-n'_

Tanpa Naruto Sadari sebuah seringai muncul dibibir tipisnya.

**Keesaokan harinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandinya sambil menggosok gigi pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke menciumnya kemarin.

'_Kenapa bisa dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu, aku ini kan pamannya'_

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sambil menyentuhkan jarinya pada bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau pikir kan bodoh" guman Naruto sambil membasuh wajahnya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Memikirkan aku dobe" tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk naruto dari belakang.

"Gyaaa lepaskan teme" teriak naruto sambil menjauh dari Sasuke, namun naas kakinya terpeleset lantai kamar mandi yang agak licin dan membuatnya terjerembab ke bak mandi.

"Dobe awas"

Byuur..

Saat Sasuke sudah menagkap tangan Naruto, kakinya malah tak sengaja tersandung kaki Naruto. Alhasil mereka berdua masuk bak mandi Naruto yang lumayan besar dan cukup menampung tubuh mereka berdua.

"Uhuk..uhuk ini salah mu teme" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang basah kuyub. Sementara Sasuke juga basah kuyup sama seperti Naruto.

"Berisik dobe" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha bangkit dari bak mandi namun ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Kemudian ia sadar posisinya saat ini, Naruto menimpanya dan tepat duduk di atas pahanya yang masih terendam oleh air.

Sementara Naruto masih belum sadar dengan posisinya saat ini, ia masih saja mengoceh tak jelas.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Baginya Naruto saat ini benar-benar cantik dalam arti sebenarnya. kulit tannya yang basah karena air dan kilauan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela apartement, benar-benar membuat Naruto sangat cantik.

Tanpa Sadar tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Cantik" guman Sasuke namun bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau bi.." Kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menciumnya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Emmpp" Naruto membelalakan matanya Saat Sasuke semakin intens menciumnya dan memeluknya erat.

Naruto bukannya tidak mau melawan hanya saja ia tidak bisa, kerena kuncian Sasuke pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Padahal umur Sasuke baru 12 tahun tapi kekuatan tubuhnya jauh dibanding dengan kekuatan Naruto yang sudah 17 tahun. Naruto terus meronta di dalam pelukan Sasuke, namun semakin ia meronta semakin erat pula pelukan Sasuke padanya.

Saat Sasuke sudah melepas penyatuan bibir mereka, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebulir air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Aku.."

Plak

belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya ia sudah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit dari bak mandinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di bak mandi.

**Malam harinya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih belum keluar kamarnya sejak tadi pagi, bahkan ia lupa dengan sarapan paginya.

"Dobe cepat buka pintunya, kau mau mengurung dirimu sampai kapan" bujuk Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berkali-kali, namun berkali-kali pula Sasuke tak mendapat jawaban dari balik kamar Naruto.

"Huh" desah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiri didepan kamar Naruto.

"Dobe kalau kau tak keluar juga sampai besok, maka aku juga akan berdiri di sini sampai besok" kata Sasuke mengancam dan lagi-lagi tak ada balasan dari dalam kamar Naruto. Padahal bukan maksudnya untuk mencium Naruto tadi pagi, salahkan insting semenya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya hilang kendali.

Lama Sasuke menunggu, masih tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Dobe" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf" lanjutnya sambil memegangi pintu kamar Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke terasa amat sakit dan pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya tiba-tiba merosot kebawah dan bersandar dipintu kamar Naruto.

Sebelum ia pingsan, Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu" seketika kesadarannya pun menghilang.

**Sementara di dalam kamar Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tadi pagi ia hanya bergelung dibawah selimutnya tanpa menghiraukan seruan dari Sasuke dari luar kamarnya.

"Dobe buka pintunya"

Terdengar Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk membujuknya keluar, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Meski ia lapar karena belum makan sejak tadi pagi, ia tak akan keluar dari dalam kamar sebelum Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa sih teme itu.." kata Naruto yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"Main nyium-nyium orang sebarangan, aku ini kan masih pamannya. Bagaimana coba kalau Itachi nii-san tau kelakuan anaknya" lanjutnya namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Dobe kalau kau tak keluar juga sampai besok, maka aku juga akan berdiri di sini sampai besok"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke segera keluar dari balik selimutnya.

"Apa-apaan sih bocah itu" sungut Naruto, saat akan menuruni tempat tidurnya, ia kembali ingat kejadian dikamar mandi tadi.

"Cih, biarkan saja dia berdiri sampai besok" kata Naruto dan kembali naik ketempat tidurnya.

Namun samar-samar ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Maaf"

Seketika Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, kembali ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Naruto tepat berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya dan kembali ia mendengar suara lemah Sasuke dari luar kamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Mendengar itu Naruto membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Naruto meremas kaosnya tepat diujung dadanya.

'_Yang barusan itu, Sasuke..'_

"Tidak mungkin.." kata Naruto sambil tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

Tiba-tiba air matanya kembali turun.

"Kenapa aku menangis, kenapa..hiks" sambil meremas kausnya Naruto kembali menangis.

"Sasuke..Sasuke hiks"

tbc

Maaf kalau jelek

karena masih baru mohon bimbingnnya


	2. ONE LOVE 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :**One Love

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo ****bertebaran** kemana-mana, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'****_mind_****'**

**sebelumnya saya mau sampaikan untuk Dee chan - tik**

**aku masih muda, belum jadi paman-paman 8(T^T)8**

**dan terima kasih reviewnya untuk semuanya ***akhirnya ada yang meriview juga saya terharu* "(/^\)'' hueee

******Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tetapi Naruto sudah sibuk di dapur. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk Naruto beraktivitas, biasanya saat liburan musim panas seperti ini, ia biasanya akan bangun agak siang. Jika saja keponakannya tidak datang ke apartementnya dan juga tidak mendadak sakit seperti sekarang, mungkin ia masih tertidur pulas sampai berjam-jam.

Blup..blup

Melihat buburnya yang sudah mendidih, segera Naruto mengangkatnya dari atas kompor dan memindahkannya kedalam mangkuk. Ia juga tak lupa menyidiakan segelas air putih dan juga obat untuk keponakannnya yang sejak tadi malam terkena demam tinggi.

Naruto segera menuju kamarnya yang sejak kemarin dipakai oleh Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

**#Flashback#**

Naruto menangis didalam kamarnya, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya, saat tiba-tiba mendengar Sasuke mencintainya.

'_Kenapa Sasuke..kenapa kau membuat ku bingung dengan perasaan ku'_

Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lama ia menangis sampai membuat wajahnya basah oleh air matanya sendiri, bahkan sampai tak sadar dirinya telah tertidur di lantai dengan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

Perasaannya sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya kalut, coba bayangkan saja keponakan yang selama ini ia sayangi malah mencintainya. Bukankah hal itu dilarang, apalagi mereka sama-sama lelaki.

.

.

Jam sudah menunnjukkan pukul satu dini hari, merasa kedinginan Naruto terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Sadar dengan posisi tidurnya, ia mulai bangkit menuju tempat tidur, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mengingat ucapan Sasuke.

"_Dobe kalau kau tak keluar juga sampai besok, maka aku juga akan berdiri di sini sampai besok" _

Naruto meremas sisi celananya, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kemudian ia kembali menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Apa Sasuke masih diluar yah?" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun saat sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak didepan kamarnya.

"Ya tuhan Sasuke kau kenapa?" kata Naruto khawatir, Naruto segera menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan berkeringat, juga nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Saat Naruto akan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, Naruto bisa merasakan suhu tubuh keponakannya yang sangat panas.

"Astaga kau demam, bagaimana ini?" Kata Naruto panik saat menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang panas dan segera saja membopong tubuh Sasuke ke kasurnya.

Setelah menidurkan Sasuke, Naruto bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil air untuk mengompres Sasuke.

Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke dan memberikan handuk basah di dahinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh" gumam naruto yang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini" lanjut Naruto yang menunduk sedih.

Saat Naruto akan meningggalkan Sasuke untuk beristirahat, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"jangan pergi.." Kata Sasuke lemah.

"Kumohon tetaplah disamping ku" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih dan memohon.

Sementara Naruto yang entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan saat merasakan tangannya di genggaman Sasuke, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubunya dan baru pertama kali ini Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Begitu erat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya sampai membuat Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak.

Kembali sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto melepas pelan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disini" kata Naruto lirih.

Tak lama Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap, sementara Naruto sendiri entah kenapa dadanya begitu berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku ini kenapa.." Naruto memegang dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

**#Flashback Off#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih juga obat untuk Sasuke di meja belajar miliknya.

"Eung.." erang Sasuke yang terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar Naruto.

"Syukurlah panas mu sudah turun" Kata Naruto sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke dan memberikan semangkuk bubur pada keponakannya.

"Makanlah, lalu minum obatmu" lanjut Naruto singkat, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

"Huh" desah Sasuke pelan dan tanpa banyak bicara ia segera malahap bubur buatan pamannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat Naruto sudah diruang tamu, ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumam Naruto gelisah, sejak tadi malam ia terus memikirkan perasaan yang muncul sejak kedatangan Sasuke dua hari ini

Sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat dirinya menjadi berdebar-debar, gelisah dan sedih saat Sasuke berada dekat dengannya.

Kring...kring

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara _telephone_ yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto di sini" kata Naruto saat sudah mengangkat sambungan _telephone_nya.

'_Syukurlah ku mengangkat telephonenya, Naruto' _terdengar suara berat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, ini siapa" kata Naruto saat ia merasa tak mengenali suara dari seseorang yang menelephone dirinya.

'_Ini aku Itachi'_

"Itachi nii-san" kata Naruto senang saat Itachi kakak iparnya menelephonenya.

'_Apa Sasuke bersama mu?' _tanya Itachi yang suaranya terdengar serius.

"Iya dia ada di sini sejak kemarin, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit mengintip Sasuke di kamarnya yang masih memakan buburnya.

'_Sejak kemarin katamu, anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan' _kata Itachi sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

'_Padahal aku sudah mencari Sasuke sejak 3 hari yang lalu, ternyata dia malah pergi ke jepang sendirian' _lanjut Itachi yang marah-marah.

"Jadi Sasuke minggat dari rumah" kata Naruto terkejut mengetahui Sasuke pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

'Tahan Sasuke disana, aku akan segera terbang ke jepang hari ini juga' perintah Itachi dan segera menutup sambungan telephonenya.

Mendengar Itachi sudah menutup sambungan telephonenya, segera ia menemui Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi sampai kau kabur dari rumah dan nekat pergi ke jepang sendirian" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbaring santai di kamar milik pamannya.

"Oh..orang tua itu mengadu pada mu" Kata Sasuke enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Orang tua katamu, dia itu ayah mu" kembali Naruto membentak Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Sasuke cuek.

"Cih, kau sebut dia ayah, ku pikir orang tua itu tak pantas disebut ayah" Kata Sasuke kasar.

Mendengar ucapan kasar Sasuke, membuat Naruto emosi.

"JAGA UCAPAN MU SASUKE" kembali Naruto membentak Sasuke yang membuatnya terkejut.

Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat Naruto semarah ini padanya.

"Kau tahu, Itachi nii-san sangat khawatir pada mu. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi terbang ke jepang untuk menjemput mu besok" kata Naruto sedikit merendahkan suaranya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya dan kau tidak usah ikut campur, ini urusan ku dengan orang tua itu" kata Sasuke sisnis, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Anak itu benar-benar membuat ku naik darah" kata Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

**Di bandara international jerman. **

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan sedang terburu-buru menuju pesawat jet pribadinya.

"Selamat datang tuan Itachi" kata seorang pilot dari intercom

"Kita langsung terbang ke jepang" perintah Itachi yang duduk dengan santai ditemani oleh seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Sayang haruskah kita terbang ke jepang..?, bukan kah kau berjanji kita akan pergi untuk mencari gedung pernikahan" kata wanita itu manja.

"Sabarlah Ino-chan, segera setelah aku membawa Sasuke pulang kita akan mencari gedung pernikahan" kata Itachi sambil mengelus rambut pirang Yamanaka Ino yang bersetatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Selalu Sasuke yang kau utamakan, sudah kedua kalinya dia menghancurkan rencana pernikahan kita" sungut Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu, aku janji akan menasehatinya agar dia mau merestui kita" kata Itachi sambil merayu Ino, tanpa Itachi sadari sebuah seriangan licik muncul di bibir merah Ino.

'_Cih, setelah menemukan bocah itu, aku berjanji akan membunuhnya agar dia tak menghancurkan rencana ku untuk menguasai harta Uchiha'_

"Aku senang Sasu-chan sudah ditemukan, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja" kata seseorang yang muncul dari balik kursi penumpang pesawat jet mewah milik Itachi.

"Dia baik-baik saja bersama Naruto, kau tak usah cemas memikirkannya Dei" kata Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Deidara yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandungnya.

Deidara sendiri adalah adik angkat Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto dulunya adalah sahabat kedua orang tua Deidara, namun karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya akhirnya menbuat Deidara menjadi yatim piatu. Dari situlah Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangkat Deidara menjadi Uchiha kedua setelah Itachi. Deidara sendiri sangat menyayangi Sasuke, saat Itachi tak bersamanya atau sibuk dengan kerjaaanya maka Deidaralah yang menemani Sasuke, dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai anaknya juga.

"Syukurlah, Naruto bersamanya" kata Deidara lega dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Sayang nanti di jepang boleh aku belanja dulu, ku dengar produk kecantikan jepang lebih bagus dari produk di negara lainnya" kata Ino manja sambil memainkan kancing atas kemeja kerja Itachi dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Belilah barang sepuasnya, aku yang akan membayarnya" balas Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah cek pada Ino.

Sementara Itachi dan Ino sedang bermesraan, seseorang yang duduk tepat di kursi belakaang mereka berdua sedang menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

'_Kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi' _

Deidara memegangi dadanya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Ia begitu benci saat ini, saat-saat dimana dia harus melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan wanita bernama Ino, mendengarkan semua rayuan-rayuan menjijikkan dari bibir Ino untuk Itachi.

Deidara ingin lari dari tempat ini sebelum air matanya tumpah, namun apa daya ia sama sekali tak pernah bisa lari. Sekalipun ia lari, Itachi selalu bisa menemukannya dan kembali dirinya terperangkap oleh pesona Itachi.

Saat air matanya hampir tumpah, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Deidara.

"Eh?" Deidara menolehkan kepalanya keatas sambil menerima sapu tangan biru laut milik Jugo. Jugo adalah pengawal pribadi Itachi.

"Pakai ini" kata Jugo pelan sambil menyerahkan sebelah headset ipod miliknya sementara sebelahnya lagi ia pakai.

"Kau bisa mendengarkan musik, ini akan lebih baik dari pada kau harus mendengarkan mereka" lanjutnya sambil duduk di sebelah Deidara dan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati lantunan lagu yang berasal dari ipod miliknya.

Mengerti maksud Jugo, Deidara menyelipkan sebelah headsetnya disebelah kuping kiri.

"Terima kasih" gumam Deidara sambil ikut memejamkan mata menikmati lantunan lagu bersama Jugo.

Saat Deidara sedang berkonsentrasi dengan lagu yang didengarnya, Jugo memperhatikan Deidara diam-diam.

'_Haruskah kau terus melihat ke arahnya?'_

Jugo mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Deidara yang saat ini dia masih memejamkan matanya. saat jemari Jugo sudah dekat dengan wajah Deidara, Deidara memalingkan wajahnya membuat jemari Jugo menggantung di udara.

'_Bukan hanya kau yang teluka, aku juga terluka'_ Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata meluncur turun dari matanya.

'_Aku mencintai mu Dei'._

_._

_._

_._

**Apartement Naruto.**

"Aku pulang" kata Naruto saat ia sudah kembali dari swalayan dekat apartemenya untuk membeli makanan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Sasuke?" lanjut Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dilantai sambil membaca komik miliknya.

Naruto segera meletakkan belanjaannya dan membopong tubuh Sasuke untuk memindahkannya ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu.

Saat sudah memindahkan Sasuke, Naruto berjongkok didepan sofa yang menjadi alas tidur Sasuke.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi nii-san dan Sasuke, sampai membuat bocah ini kabur jauh ketempat ku'_

Naruto sedikit menyingkirkan sedikit poni Sasuke yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat tidur.

'_Wow, kalau diperhatikan Sasuke itu tampan juga..'_

Sedikit semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

'_Eh apa yang sedang kupikirkan?'_

Sadar dengan pemikiran bodohnya segera ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan beranjak untuk pergi, namun sayang sebuah tarikan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Naruto membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Alhasil tubuh Naruto ambruk tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"Dobe, ternyata kau mesum juga yah, menyerang ku saat tertidur" kata Sasuke yang sudang memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"Ja..jangan salah paham tadi itu aku ha...emmp" kata-kata Naruto terputus saat bibirnya sudah di lumat oleh bibir milik Sasuke.

"Eummmhh" Naruto terus meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke. Meskipun usia Sasuke masih 12 tahun namun kekuatan tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Naruto yang berumur 17 tahun. Berterima kasihlah pada Jugo yang mengajarkannya bela diri dan latihan angkat berat sampai membuat otot Sasuke tumbuh diusianya yang muda.

Sasuke terus mencium Naruto yang terus melawan, namun sesuatu menyadarkan Sasuke saat rasa asin bercampur menjadi satu dengan rasa manis bibirNaruto.

Sasuke melepas penyatuan bibir mereka dan ia begitu terkejut saat rasa asin itu berasal dari air mata Naruto.

"Dobe.."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci, mata biru indahnya mengeluar tetesan bening yang membuat hati Sasuke terluka.

"Dobe maaf kan aku" Sasuke berusaha menyentuh pipi Naruto, tapi segera ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Sudah puas kau sekarang.." Kata Naruto yang menghapus air matanya.

"SUDAH PUAS KAU MEMPERMAIKAN PERASAAN KU"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang tamu.

"Kau salah dobe.." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku.." lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sampai tak terasa air matanya menetes dan mebuat pola basah di sofa ruang tamu

"karena aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu" Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya dilekukan lututnya sambil terisak.

'_Tidak bisakah untuk sekali ini saja kau percaya pada perasaan ku, Naruto'_

_._

_._

Tbc

Maaf agak lama n masih ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan jadi mohon reviewnya dari senpai sekalian


	3. One love Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :**One Love

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo ****bertebaran** kemana-mana, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'****_mind_****'**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi, matanya sembab, wajahnya basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Naruto kembali menangis, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sasuke.

"Aku.." isak Naruto sambil memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya dicermin.

"Aku..menyukainya, hiks.. bagaimana ini" tubuh Naruto merosot kebawah, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan lututnya.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke hiks..hiks"

Terjawab sudah perasaan aneh yang selama ini Naruto rasakan pada Sasuke, rasa cinta yang muncul perlahan-lahan dan hampir membuatnya gila.

Semakin ia menepis perasaannya, semakin kuat perasaan cinta itu muncul.

Tak seharusnya ia menyukai kuponakan sendiri, ini salah. Bahkan jika dia harus menjadi seorang gay, ia tak akan menjadikan keponakannya sendiri sebagai pasangannya.

'_Maaf kan aku nee-chan, aku bersalah pada mu. Tak seharusnya perasaan ini muncul'_

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya sambil terus menagis, saat ia mengingat kakaknya yang sudah meninggal.

"Aku harus bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ku ini nee-chan" Naruto menangis semakin menjadi, ia begitu merasa bersalah telah menyukai keponakannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diruang Tamu**

Sasuke masih termenung tak bergerak sambil pandangannya terus menatap kearah kamar mandi, tempat Naruto mengurung diri.

Ia begitu menyesal dengan tindakannya yang lepas kendali, sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda Naruto namun sebuah rasa manis yang candu membuatnya malah melumat bibir Naruto.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan sela-sela jarinya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Dia pasti membenci ku"

Sesaat Sasuke akan beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto dengan wajah sembabnya.

Merasa diperhatikan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia terus berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Naruto sudah berada di dapurnya, segera memanaskan 2 bungkus nasi kotak beserta lauknya.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju meja makan, ia memandang punggung Naruto sedih.

5 menit mereka tak bicara, saling terdiam sampai Naruto meletakkan dua piring nasi beserta lauknya di atas meja makan.

Mereka hanya memakan sedikit makanannya, suasana canggung membuat keduanya merasa aneh.

"Eumm.. itu " kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan" kembali mereka mengatakan hal yang sama.

Merasa canggung kembali, akhirnya Naruto yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit melahap makanannya.

"Huuh" desah Sasuke pelan .

"Ayah akan menikah" kata Sasuke singkat dan otomatis membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kata paman Deidara, wanita itu akan jadi ibu ku" lanjut Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukan kah bagus, itu berarti keluarga mu akan menjadi lengkap" timpal Naruto dan ikut bangkit menuju tempat Sasuke yang berdiri dekat jendela besar.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku.." Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke untuk menghadap ke dirinya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya ayah mu mencari sosok wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, masa kau tega sih melihat ayah mu yang masih terlalu muda itu menjadi duda seumur hidupnya" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke singkat

"Kau tidak mengerti dobe, wanita yang akan menjadi calon ibuku itu sangat licik, bahkan ia hampir membunuh ku" lanjut Sasuke dengan memberi penegasan kata "jahat" dan "membunuh".

"Wanita itu hanya mengincar harta Uchiha, ia bahkan tak mencintai ayah ku" nada Sasuke sedikit sedih mengingat perlakuan Yamanaka Ino padanya. Sejak kedatangan wanita bernama Ino itu kehidupan keluarga Sasuke menjadi berantakan. Itachi bahkan lebih mempercayai ucapan Ino dari pada uchapan anaknya sendiri.

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa Sasuke sampai minggat dari rumah.

"Apa Deidara nii-san juga tahu kelakuan calon istri ayah mu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kusen jendela bersama Sasuke disampingnya.

"Dia tahu" Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Bahkan paman Deidara pernah memperingatkan ayah untuk menjauhi wanita itu, tapi lagi-lagi ayah malah lebih memihak pada wanita licik itu dari pada omongan dari adiknya dan anaknya sendiri" lanjut Sasuke yang sudah muak dengan ayahnya.

'_Masa sih Itachi nii-san seperti itu'_

"Masih belum percaya dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat keraguan di wajah pamannya ini.

"Doba dobe, aku ini paman mu tahu, panggil aku paman. Dasar teme menyebalkan" guman Naruto namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, sudah ku bilang. Kau lebih pantas jadi uke ku dari pada jadi paman ku" seringai Sasuke sambil sedikit mencolek dagu Naruto.

'_Dasar bocah menyebalkan, seenaknya saja bicara seprti itu' _

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Malam ini boleh aku tidur dikamar mu?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah berada di kamar Naruto.

"Punggung ku sakit kalu harus tidur di sofa" tanpa seijin Naruto, Sasuke sudah berbaring di kasur Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagi pula ini juga malam terakhir mu di jepang. Besok ayah mu akan menjemput mu" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mengingat Sasuke akan pulang ke jerman besok, entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan sedih. Tanpa Sadar Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu dobe?" sadar dirinya sejak tadi diperhatikan membuat Sasuke salah tinggkah.

"Eh.." Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau merasa sedih ya, kalau aku pulang ke jerman?" kata Sasuke sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"A..apa, siapa yang sedih, a..aku malah senang kalau kau pulang ke jerman. Dengan begitu tak ada yang mengganggu hidup ku" gugup Naruto sambil memunggungi Sasuke. Sadar dengan ucapannya, Naruto segera menutup mulutnya.

'_Bicara apa aku ini, dasar bodoh'_

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke agak tersentak.

'_Aku mengganggu hidupnya?'_

Sebuah senyum tipis bertengger di bibir Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti" bisik Sasuke pelan. Sambil masih tersenyum tipis tanpa arti yang jelas, ia membalikkan tubunya memunggungi Naruto.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu hidup mu.."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan hanya menemukan punggung Sasuke.

"Paman" lanjutnya sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut biru laut milik Naruto. Masih menatap Sasuke yang terbungkus selimutnya, entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah menghampirinya.

"Oyasumi Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera menggelar futon dan berbaring disana.

Naruto sadar setelah malam ini, kehidupannya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke, apakah akan menghilang bersama perginya Sasuke?.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang agak panjang dan dikuncir kebawah sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Dei, berhentilah mondar-mandir. Kau membuat ku pusing, tenaglah sedikit" bentak seorang pria tinggi besar yang memakai jas hitam rapi.

"Hei Jugo, Mana bisa dia tenang, sementara orang yang disukainya sedang bermesraan dikamar sebelah" timpal Seorang wanita muda bernama Konan, dia adalah sekertaris Itachi yang juga dibawa saat pergi ke jepang.

Saat ini Deidara dan jugo beserta Konan sedang berada didalam kamar hotel, yang mereka pesan saat sudah tiba di jepang. Sementara Itachi dan Ino berada di kamar sebelah mereka.

"bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya khawatir saja pada Itachi" ujar Deidara gugup sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Khawatir kenapa?, kan mereka mau menikah jadi biarkan saja mereka bermesraan" mendengar ucapan Konan membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

"A..aku hanya takut Itachi terlalu dalam mencintainya, sementara wanita itu berniat buruk pada keluarga Uchiha" Kata Deidara sedikit khawatir.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sampai kita mendapatkan bukti kejahatan Yamanaka itu" Jugo tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang pundang rapuh Deidara.

"Tapi jugo aku.." belum selesai Deidara bicara, kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Jugo.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita tidur saja" Jugo sedikit mengusap kepala Deidara lembut sambil tersenyum hangat, hal itu membuat Deidara sedikit menjadi lebih tenang.

Jugo sendiri bukan pria yang mudah tersenyum dihadapan orang lain, dia cendenrung tertutup. Namun entah kenapa saat bersama Deidara, ia berubah menjadi pria yang hangat.

Sementara Konan yang melihat adegan Jugo dan Deidara menjadi agak sedikit yakin jika, kedua temannya ini memiliki hubungan.

'_Mencurigakan'_

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Naruto sedang sibuk membantu membereskan barang-barang Sasuke sesaat setelah Itachi menghubunginya.

"Hei, teme" panggil Naruto singkat saat melihat punggung Sasuke didepannya.

"Hn" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau marah ya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang balik memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau negacuhkan ku?" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya jawaban itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sebal dengan jawaban Sasuke, Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara Sasuke sedang beres-beres dikamar, Naruto hanya terdiam diruang tamu.

"Dasar teme nyebelin" dumel Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Sejak tadi pagi, ia dan Sasuke tak saling bicara. Naruto tahu jiaka Sasuke marah padanya karena kata-katanya semalam.

Bukan maksud Naruto mengatakan hal jahat semacam itu, salahkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin menyakitkan untuk Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf, hanya saja keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk meminta maaf. Bagaimana mau minta maaf jika Sasuke dan naruto tak saling bicara seperti ini.

Sedang asik melamun tiba-tiba suara bel mengejutkannya.

Ting..tong.

'_Mungkin itu Itachi nii-san'_

Naruto segera melesat kepintu depan dan membuka pintunya.

"Itachi nii-san" Naruto sangat senang bertemu kakak iparnya atau mungkin mantan kakak iparnya. Sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

"Ya Naruto, kau sudah setinggi ini" Itachi memeluk Naruto.

Namun saat akan mempersilahkan masuk untuk Itachi, tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik dan err seksi muncul dari belakang Itachi.

Melihat kebingungan Naruto saat melihat Ino, segera Itachi memperkenalkan calon istrinya pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, ini Yamanaka Ino calon istri ku dan Ino-chan ini Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Ino, sementara Ino yang mendengar nama klan Namikaze menjadi sedikit antusias. Saat Ino dan Naruto sudah berjabat tangan, tiba-tiba Ino sedikit menarik Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Ya tuhan, tak ku sangka bertemu pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp" sambil masih memeluk Naruto, Ino sedikit menggesekkan dada besarnya pada dada Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda.

Merasakan gesekan didadanya membuatnya tak nyaman, apalagi ia melakukanya didepan Itachi.

'_Ya tuhan, apa yang dilakukan wanita ini'_

Wajah Naruto menjadi merah, merasa tak tahan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Ino.

"Maaf" kata Naruto dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Ino.

'_Wanita ini benar-benar berbahaya'_

Ino terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah meninggalkannya.

'_Lumayan juga bocah itu'_

Sedangkan Itachi sudah masuk kedalam apartement Naruto dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Ino yang tadi sudah menggoda Naruto.

"Sudah siapa pulang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang melihat anaknya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku sih mau saja pulang, tapi.." kata-kata Sasuke menggantung, kemudian ia menunjuk seorang wanita yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Tidak dengan wanita itu" lanjut Sasuke yang menatap tajam langsung kemata onyx ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, dia akan jadi ibu mu, sidikit hormatlah padanya" Bentak Itachi yang tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Hormat padanya?" kata Sasuke mengkopy ucapan Itachi.

"Hormat pada pembunuh itu, aku tak sudi"

Mendengar ucapan kasar Sasuke membuat Itachi naik darah.

"Cukup Sasuke, ayah muak dengan tingkah mu yang kekanak-kanakan, cobalah untuk mengerti ayah sedikit saja. Semua ini ayah lakukan juga untuk mu dan untuk kebahagian kita kedepannya" bentak Iatchi keras sambil sediit menggucang bahu Sasuke yang dicengkramnya.

"Untuk kebahagian kita?, ayah bahkan tak memikirkan aku bahagia atau tidak" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah hanya memikirkan wanita murahan itu" seringai nampak dibibir Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Itachi semakin marah hingga emosinya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Tutup mulut mu, kau benar-benar membuat kesabaran ku habis" Itachi menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya agak kesakitan.

Sementara Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu jadi sedikit kasihan.

"I..itachi nii-san jangan seperti itu, lihat Sasuke jadi kesakitan" Naruto menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke, ia berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangan Itachi yang membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Jangan coba membelanya" Itachi kembali menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Sekarang ikut ayah pulang atau ayah akan mengirim mu kesekolah kemiliteran"

"Lepas" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dari Itachi dan berhasil lepas.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" rengek Sasuke yang kini berhasil sembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"SASUKE, CEPAT KEMARI DAN KITA PULANG SEKARANG" bentak Itachi yang membuat seisi rumah menjadi hening.

"Sa..sabar Itachi nii-san, ki..kita bisa bicara baik-baik" Kata Naruto sedikit bergetar, sedang Sasuke yang ketakutan meremas kemeja Naruto di belakang.

'_Itachi nii-san benar-benar menakutkan'_

"SASUKE" Itachi mendapatkan Sasuke dan ia menarik Sasuke kembali, kali ini begitu kuat sampai tangan Sasuke menjadi lebam.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG SEBELUM AYAH MENGUSIR WANITA MURAHAN ITU"

Plak

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, sebuah tanparan keras tepat dipipi Sasuke.

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar tak bisa menahan kemarahannya sampai ia tega menampar keras pipi anak semata wayangnya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening, hanya suara detik jam yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tepat Itachi selesai menampar Sasuke, muncullah Deidara, Jugo dan Konan yang turut menyaksikan adegan Itachi menampar Sasuke.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan" Deidara tiba-tiba sudah berada ditengah-tengah antara Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke" Deidara memeluk Sasuke, ia merasakan tubuh keponakannya itu bergetar ketakutan.

Sadar dengan tidakannya yang ia lakukan, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihati Itachi. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyakiti anaknya, padahal ia pernah berjanji pada mendiang istrinya untuk menjaga dan melindungi putra mereka.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang menunduk dipelukan Deidara, ia merasa begitu bersalah dan menyesal.

"Sa..Sasuke ma.." kata-kata Itachi terpotong saat tiba-tiba Ino mendekatinya.

"Sayang kitakan sudah menemukan Sasuke, jadi rencana pernikahan kita akan tetap dilaksanakan bukan?" tanya Ino manja sambil memeluk lengan Itachi.

'_Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, padahal situasinya benar-benar tidak mendukung' _

Deidara menatap sinis pada Ino yang bergelayut mesra pada Itachi.

Merasa atmosfir apartemantnya menjadi suram Naruto berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"A..ano lebih baik sekarang kita duduk dan minum teh saja, kalian mau teh hijau atau teh cina?" tawar Naruto pada beberapa orang yang berada didalam apartementnya tetapi tidak diperhatikan oleh mereka.

'_Sepertinya aku tidak dihiraukan'_

"Aku teh cina saja" kata seorang wanita berkacamata yang tiba-tiba berada disamping kanannya dan membuat Naruto kaget.

"Aku lebih suka teh hijau" kali ini seorang lelaki tinggi besar tiba-tiba juga berdiri disisi kiri Naruto yang kembali membuatnya kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku Jugo, pengawal Itachi dan itu Konan sekertaris Itachi" kata Jugo yang mengerti saat Naruto mandang mereka dengan wajah bingung.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju dapur bersama-sama.

Sementara itu kembali pada Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke dan Ino yang masih terdiam diruang tamu.

"Sayang ayo kita pulang, terus kita persiapkan pernikahan kita secepatnya" rajuk Ino yang tidak memperdulikan keadaan.

Merasa tak dihiraukan Ino menjadi sebal.

"Sayang" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Itachi.

"Ba..baiklah kita pulang" Itachi benar-benar menurut saat digiring oleh Ino menuju pintu keluar merasa menang ia tersenyum licik pada Deidara, melihat senyuman licik khas Ino, membuat Deidara ingin menguliti wanita itu.

"Dei, cepat bawa Sasuke pulang" kata Itachi dingin tanpa menoleh pada Deidara dan Sasuke yang masih ada dipelukanya.

'_Sebenarnya Itachi itu kenapa sih, mau saja menuruti kata-kata Ino'_

Deidara memangdang sebal kearah Itachi yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu bersama Ino.

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang" Deidara mengengadahkan wajah Sasuke, terlihat air mata Sasuke dan pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Itachi.

"Dan kita buktikan, jika Ino adalah orang yang jahat. Jangan sampai kita kalah oleh wanita itu" Deidara memberi semangat pada Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata keponakannya.

Merasa yakin dengan ucapan Deidara, Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap disamping ku dan selalu percaya pada ku, paman" Sasuke menggenggap tangan Deidara.

"Aku berjanji Sasuke" Deidara mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Paman" panggil Sasuke saat Deidara membantu Sasuke membawa barang-barangnya.

"Hem" Deidara menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka, jika paman menjadi "ibu" ku dari pada wanita itu" kata Sasuke singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang tiba-tiba tersentak dengan perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

**Di bandara International Jepang.**

Naruto mengantar Sasuke juga Itachi menuju bandara, saat dimobil Sasuke hanya diam tak bicara padanya. Sejak kejadian dirumahnya Naruto sedikit mengerti tentang keadaan keluarga Sasuke yang sudah berubah sejak kematian kakaknya.

"Naruto" panggil Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menjaga Sasuke" lanjut Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke namun segera ditepis olehnya.

Itachi memandang tangannya yang ditepis oleh Sasuke, ia merasa masih bersalah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah melukai anaknya.

"Sudahlah Itachi nii-san, Sasuke juga keponakan ku jadi tak perlu sungkan" Naruto menepuk sebelah bahu Itachi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih" Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang Ino memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Sayang sekali yah, kita tak bisa mengenal lebih lama lagi" kata Ino sambil menggesekkan dadanya kembali. Merasa tidak nyaman Naruto sedikit menjauh dan tiba-tiba tangan Ino menyelipkan sesuatu dikantong Naruto.

"Telephone aku yah" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sudah tahu kan Ino itu seperti apa" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia wanita yang berbahaya" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke sebentar.

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba Deidara memanggil Sasuke dari balik pintu keberangkatan.

"Sasuke sudah waktunya kita pergi" Deidara melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat itu Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk pergi namun Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju Naruto kembali.

"Dengar dobe" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan membuatnya sejajar denga Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berselingkuh, kau itu milik ku" lanjut Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Naruto yang sedikit merona.

Chu

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto lembut dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tunggulah aku kembali dan lihat saja kau akan menjadi uke ku seutuhnya" setelah mengetakan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dan memegangi pipinya.

"Huuh" desah lesu Naruto.

"Sepertinya kehidupan ku kedepan akan menjadi lebih rumit"

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian **

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 23 tahun sedang berjalan gontai saat membuka pintu apartementnya.

Rapat direksi malam ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya dan tubuhnya menjadi lelah. Coba bayangkan saja ayahnya tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan Minato, sang ayah pada rapat direksi di perusahaannya. Bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan tugas kampus yang menumpuk.

"Ayah benar-benar menjengkelkan" Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral didalam lemari pendingin lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Segarnya" kata Naruto sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh air minumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah mengganti jas rapinya dengan kaos yang pas dengan badannya.

"Waktunya mengerjakan tugas" Naruto sudah akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya namun urung dilakukannya saat ia mengdengar bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Ting.. tong

"Guaaah, siapa sih yang malam-malam begini bertamu kerumah orang" Naruto segera bangkit dari meja belajarnya menuju kepintunya.

Saat sudah membuka pintu, ia benar-benar terkejut saat seorang lelaki tinggi besar, bermata onyx berdiri di depannya, dan berwajah sangat-sangat tampan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tercengang tak berdaya dibuatnya. Seperti ada malaikat turun dari langit, lelaki dihada-pannya benar-benar sempurna.

"Si..siapa kau" tanyanya gugup sambil memandang wajah tampan lelaki didepannya.

Seperti tersihir, sampai Naruto tak sadar lelaki itu sudah memegang dagunya.

"Lupa pada ku, paman"

.

.

.

Tbc

Ehehhe akhirnya update juga, karena kakak lagi menikah jadi aku buatnya diam-diam dan harus pandai-pandai nyuri waktu

Seperti biasa tolong ripewnya...


End file.
